Marcus Watson
| background = #848484 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #610B0B | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #8A0808 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = white | image = Marcus.png | width = 275 | age = 20 | gender = Male | education = Grad | birthday = November 29, 1995 | address = 113/C Settlers Road, Miduna Beach | occupation = Drug dealer | relationships = Dia Sanchez | housemates = N/A | personality = Marcus is one of the most chilled-out and laid-back guys you will ever meet. He rarely has a worry on his mind, usually because everyone around him does that for him. He's very go-with-the-flow and is capable of befriending almost anyone within minutes of meeting them. That being said, most people don't know much about him, and his past, seeing as he'll usually focus the conversation away from himself. Unlike his brother, he's also pretty disorganized. He's not that great at remembering things, and at times, if he's shut himself off from the world, which he does sometimes, he won't remember a thing you've told him. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 6'1" (1.85m) Marcus is hot, and he knows it. Ever since he moved out of home and started helping his brother deal drugs, he knew that he couldn't just be a scrawny little kid. He benches 220 almost every day, and rarely likes to wear a shirt when he's at home or amongst friends. He also has a number of tattoos, mainly on his upper body, that he's been getting since he was sixteen. He doesn't always need a good reason to get them, he just will. | family = After his grandmother, Barbara, passed away in 2005, the only person Marcus considered family was his older brother, Nick. His mother left and killed herself when he was only a toddler, and his father was a drunk and he was violent towards Nick and Marcus. He currently lives and works with his brother, and the two of them take care of each other. | friends = *'Damian Mendez:' Marcus and Damian first met in fourth grade after they were both forced to work together on a group project where no one else wanted to be in their group. Afterwards, the two of them started hanging out together and eventually became each others' best and only friends. A few years later, Damian was the first person who Marcus opened up to, other than his brother, and they found out they had more in common than they thought. To this day, they remain best friends. *'Shandee Williams:' Marcus first met Shandee when she was running away from home, and after Marcus' brother agreed to let her stay, the two of them quickly became good friends, almost like they'd known each other their whole lives and now they both consider each other almost family. | history = Marcus was born in Miduna Beach in 1995, just three months after his parents were married. He had an older half-brother, Nick, from his dad's previous marriage, but growing up, Marcus never considered him to be anything less than his brother and the two of them became close. His parents, however, were never that close. As Marcus grew older he began to understand that his parents weren't married for love, but because they were having him. His mother, Kelly, disappeared one night when he was four after struggling with depression and not thinking she was a good enough mother. They didn't hear about her until a few weeks later when police showed up at the door to announce that she had killed herself in a motel a few towns over. Marcus was just a bit too young at the time to understand what this meant. He only knew that his mom was gone and that now he was moving into his grandparents house, with his brother and dad. His dad, however, took to alcohol to numb the pain, after finding out that his second wife had died. His dad became very absent in his life, spending more time passed out in his room or drunk at the pub than he spent speaking to Marcus or his brother. It wasn't until he was six in 2001, when his grandfather died, leaving his grandmother to look after the three of them, that he finally saw his dad sober again. His grandmother told him that she couldn't afford to look after the three of them, and told Marcus' father to get a job, which he reluctantly did. Unfortunately, he hated the job and he hated the reasons he had for keeping the job. The more he felt the resentment that had surfaced towards his sons after they unintentionally caused both of his wives to die. Marcus was forced to sit by and watch as his brother got beat up by his father for stepping out of line, and then again when his brother would defend him after he stepped out of line. Marcus started to fear his father, more than hate him, and he tried his best to avoid talking to him. In 2005, Marcus' grandmother passed away, leaving his dad in a completely inconsolable state, spinning out of control. He noticed his brother started getting money to buy groceries and pay electricity bills, but whenever Marcus asked where he was getting it, Nick refused to give him a straight answer, just saying he'd been saving it up for a rainy day. On Nick's sixteenth birthday, he surprised Marcus with the announcement that the two of them would be moving out and leaving their dad behind. Marcus feared what might happen if their father found out about this plan, but agreed to it anyway, deciding to trust Nick. At first, Nick and Marcus lived in a shabby motel in the poor part of Miduna Beach, and Marcus quickly realized from hanging around with his brother's friends, that his brother was a drug dealer. Marcus asked if he could help sell drugs, offering the help of his one friend from school, a boy named Damian Mendez, who he'd known since fourth grade. Nick told him no, immediately, not wanting to get him into more danger than he already was, but after a bit of time and convincing, he changed his mind, and started letting Marcus and Damian deal less serious things, like cigarettes and alcohol to high school students and occasionally weed. Marcus knew that his brother was dealing with more serious drugs than that, but he'd learned from his dad not to ask too many questions that people won't answer. Although Nick dropped out of school and worked on saving up for a nicer apartment, he'd made Marcus agree that he would at least graduate high school so that one of them could have a shot at a better future. Marcus agreed, and developed a reputation amongst his peers for being the person to go to for drug connections. He became a lot more friendly and opened up a lot more to more people as a result after he was out of the shadow of fear that if he said anything wrong his dad would punish him or that he'd get taken away and separated from Nick. When he was fifteen, he met Shandee Williams after he and Damian recognized her from school while she was running away from home. Marcus stopped her to ask her what was wrong after finding her crying and looking very disoriented. She explained what was going on, and Nick quickly offered her a place in his apartment until she figured out what she was doing. Marcus and Shandee became quite close in the meantime, and struck up an immediate friendship, almost as though they were siblings. She stayed there for a few weeks until Marcus commented to Nick that police were showing up around school asking people if they knew where Shandee was. Shandee decided to surrender herself without telling anyone about where she stayed or who she was with. Shandee left, although she started spending a lot more time with Marcus and Damian when they were at school. A few months passed and she ran away from home again, getting permission from Marcus to stay at his apartment. Nick, however, was worried about her safety if she stayed with him again, and instead suggested that she moved into Blackwood Home for Teens, where she could live on her own and still come visit the two of them. Nick and Marcus also helped her get a job at Club Zoo where she could deal on the side, and as a result she became initiated into their dealing ring. After turning eighteen, Nick let Marcus and Damian deal with harder drugs than just weed, usually just crank and molly, on the condition that neither of them tried any of the drugs. Marcus, who had already seen the effect it could have on people, was happy to oblige to his request, and took up the job. He graduated high school in 2013, shortly afterwards, although he had no intention of continuing his schooling past high school, and he just wanted to keep the promise that he'd made to Nick. Currently, Marcus lives with his brother still, and spends most of his time with either Damian, Nick or Shandee, although he keeps more casual acquaintances with a lot more people. | trivia = *He knows like little bits of Spanish but not enough to get him anywhere in life. | note = idk entirely where it came from but I just had this great idea one day to make Shandee and then I was like 'I should make friends for Shandee and start a new group ship' and so this happened and Corey's making Nick and Blub's making Damian and woo excite | fc = Tristan Wilds | user = Minithepeanut}}